


The Eighty-ninth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [89]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Eighty-ninth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Eighty-ninth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel and its universe don't belong to me or to those who wrote the tidbits. So, the usual "no infringement, no money being made, etc." applies. I think we all know that one! Also, I didn't write anything in this particular file, all I did was put 'em together.  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

tap tap tap 

Jim forced his eyelids to obey his command and slowly opened them, gazing bleary-eyed around the bedroom. 

tap tap tap 

<"Well, shit.">

Ah, jeez, Sandburg was at it again. Jim knew his lover liked to get up early and check email and favorite websites with a fresh cup of coffee. He said it was the best way to start the day. And, honestly, the Sentinel didn't mind Blair's foray's into his cyber world because often the stories would get him so hot, he would bound up the stairs and pounce and lick and kiss and nibble... 

Speaking of... 

tap tap tap 

<"Well, double shit. Geocities suck.">

"Chief, what's going on?" 

"Man, I am so sorry for waking you. I've been trying to access some of my sites and I keep getting the message Document contains no data. I tell you, since Yahoo bought out Geocities, Geocities suck even worse than they did before." 

"How about coming up here and sucking me?" 

"I am down with that!" 

McVey 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

"What's wrong, Jim?" Blair asked, peering over his lover's shoulder. 

"I lost a URL and I'm hoping someone on the list can help," Jim replied, still typing. 

"What site was it for?" 

"Oh, a while back someone posted a URL for an alternative to KS Nicholas' site, you know, to post new URL's since she seems to have stopped. It was called ultimate list or something." Jim leaned back and hit the send button. "It was a good reference site and now I can't find it anywhere." 

"Well, " Blair said, massaging tense shoulder's, "I'm sure someone'll know what you're talking about. It's a huge list, after all." 

"Yeah, that's what I keep telling myself." Jim tilted back to receive a kiss. "Upstairs?" 

"You mind reader, you." 

silken shadow 

(Note: The URL for the Ultimate Slash Links is: <http://adult.dencity.com/Krychick/usl.html> ) 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

re: How would the guys get together on the show? 

**SAY AGAIN?**  
by Angie T. 

Jim sat quietly, mind spinning in circles. Did Blair really just say what he thought he'd said? "Could you repeat that?" 

"I, uh, said that I think you are attractive and I wondered if you'd ever considered dating, um, men. Specifically me." Blair was sitting on the couch, facing him. His eyes never left Jim's, looking at him with such serious intent that Jim knew he wasn't joking. 

"Have I ever thought about dating men?" 

Blair nodded, encouragingly. 

"Yeah, I guess I have. Most men do, I think. At some time or another." Jim was trying hard to get the right words out. He didn't want to say the wrong thing. 

"And me?" The question was asked softly. 

"You specifically? No. I don't think so." Blair face became incredibly sad and Jim just knew that the Guide was about to bolt. He laid a hand on his friend's arm, to keep him in place. "I mean only that I hadn't thought about it before. Not that I wasn't willing to consider it. I'd need some time to think about it, okay?" 

"Um, yeah, sure. Tell you what. I'm just not going to, you know...mention it again. It's out there. You think about it and if you are okay with the idea, you let me know. And if you don't bring it up again, we'll forget I asked. No pressure that way. I uh, I just don't want to mess up what we do have. All right?" 

Jim smiled and Blair couldn't help smiling in reply. "If that's the way you want it. How about some supper? I think there's chili leftover in the fridge." 

"I could eat." 

Silence fell over the loft as the two men worked together to fix their meal, each lost in his own thoughts. No more words were said, even when Jim stopped stirring the chili and looked up at Blair, forehead furrowed in thought. Blair noticed and raised his eyebrows. 

The taller man set the spoon carefully down on the stove top. He walked over to the table where his partner was placing the bowls, spoons and hot sauce on the table. Blair looked up expectantly. 

Very calmly, very slowly, Jim reached his hands out and placed them on the shorter man's shoulders. Blair was tense, at first, not sure what was going to happen next. Jim waited for him to calm down before moving his hands up to cup the sides of Blair's face. Slowly, so slowly, he leaned down and placed a dry tender kiss on the lips of his roommate. 

Jim pulled back and caressed Blair's cheekbones with his thumbs, the corner of his mouth turned up in a half-smile. He waited patiently for Blair's response. 

Blair, eyes wide and momentarily stunned, licked his lips and then bit the lower one. "Uh, Jim... was that... I mean, I don't want to push or anything, but... " 

"The answer is that I would like it if you would go to dinner with me on Friday night. Italian okay?" 

"Ummm... yeah, Italian's great... just great..." The anthropologist continued to mumble even as Jim tapped his chin in a mock punch and turned back to his pot of chili. 

<end>  


* * *

Tidbit #4  
re: writing of Letters of Comment 

"Damn, Lisa, couldn't you keep your mouth shut?" 

"No, Blair. I've practically bitten my tongue off from not saying anything." 

"You think it's gonna do any good?" 

"Not a bit, Jim, but I just had to say it." 

"Fair enough!" 

Lisa, Duncan's Twin  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

re: How would the guys get together on the show? 

"Jim, if I ever wanted to date a guy it would be you." 

"Very flattering, Chief." 

"Yeah, we live together already and that would make things easier." 

Jim rolled his eyes. 

"Who would you date, Jim?" 

Jim was pissed at Blair's explanation as to why he'd choose him. A man has his pride after all. "Hmm. If I ever tried it with a man, I would go for the real thing. A hunk, a manly warrior... with lots of muscles. Experienced in life and love. I would think... Simon." 

Blair blinked. 

Later. 

"Why does Blair look so pissed?" Simon asked. 

"Well, he asked me what kind of guy I would date and I said some hunky muscle god, preferably bigger than me." 

"I see." 

Yours Angelika ;-)  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: Ripped Off  
NC-17 for explicit language  
by Grey 

"Man, this sucks." 

"What?" Jim took a last swipe at the counter and rinsed out the dish cloth before hanging it up on the rack. 

"I'm just really pissed and I have no clue what to do about it." 

"Pissed about what?" 

"Bad form, broken trust, being fucked over. Pick one." 

Shaking his head, Jim reached into the refrigerator and retrieved two beers, opened them, and sat down beside his partner. "Here." 

"Thanks." The younger man took the drink, swallowed down about half, and returned to scanning down his email list. 

"So, are you going to tell me or do I get a warrant?" 

"Funny, man. Listen, remember that check for the zine I mailed out last June?" 

"Which one, Chief. You order a ton of those things every month. Good thing one of us has a job." 

"I've got money. Don't start." Blair took another drink, leaned back, and crossed his arms. "Now do you want to hear the story or clown me some more?" 

Tilting his head, Jim smiled, his lover's passion tightening his belly, his cock waking up to take notice. His voice grew deeper, the slight huskiness a promise. "Sure. Tell me what's got you all flushed and bothered." 

"Don't start, Jim. It's only 8 o'clock." 

"More time together." He reached over, his hand stroking the knee, the slight shudder tingling his fingers. 

Blair patted his hand and shook his head. "I need to finish this first." 

"What?" 

"I ordered this zine last year, and never got it. Now, like you said I've ordered a lot of things and except for this one, I've had no trouble. Most people on the Watchman list who sell things are really reliable. If there's a delay, they let you know, but this time, it's making me crazy." 

"A year's a long time." 

"Yeah, tell me about it, especially since I happen to know everybody else has gotten their copy. I've asked around and I'm the only one who seems to be shit out of luck here. I mean I've tried to be nice, sent emails asking for updates. So, after awhile I finally asked for a refund. Now, they won't even answer my emails. I know they've opened them because I checked, but it's like they're ignoring me. They cashed the fucking check last June, but I can't even get them to give me the courtesy of an answer a year later. What the hell am I supposed to do, man?" 

"Have you tried asking for suggestions from that list you're on?" 

"No. You think that might help?" 

"Well, if you ask me, I'd say it couldn't hurt. Besides, if it gets bad enough and enough people know these folks can't be trusted to honor a simple contract in a reasonable amount of time, maybe they'd finally get the picture. Either do what you say you're going to do or lose business." 

Blair nodded, turned to the computer, and started typing. "That's a really good idea, Jim. I'm going to send a quick letter to the list asking for suggestions. Time to get tough." 

Jim moved closer, his hand gently rubbing the back of his friend's neck. "So, tell me, Chief. What's in all these zines anyway? Why do you order so many?" 

"Just stories." 

"Not just stories. I've read some." Combing his fingers through the dark hair, Jim brushed curls aside as he kissed the neck, his tongue licking up the side to the ear as he teased. "You like sex stories, Chief? Get you all hot and bothered?" 

Blair's breath quickened, his typing stopped. "Oh, man, Jim." 

"You like that?" 

"Oh, yeah." A hand rubbed down the front of Blair's chest, the nipple beneath the thin cloth growing harder, the heartbeat pounding. 

"Let me close down the screen and I'll show you some." 

"Some what, Chief?" His mouth closed over Blair's, the sudden whimpers like chains drawing him closer, each one a warm squeeze to his cock. 

Forcing himself back for a moment, Blair quickly closed down the computer while Jim ravaged the back of his neck, his teeth bleeding the skin. "Oh, Jesus, Jim. I think it's time we wrote our own story." 

"You've got it." Drawing him into an embrace, Jim pulled his lover's head back, sucking on the Adam's apple, the flesh raw and the stubble scraping against his tongue. "Upstairs while I can still walk, Chief." 

"Walk?" The dazed voice brought laughter and a sudden tilt as Jim lifted his partner, the burden of love his pleasure. 

The end  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

"Sandburg!" 

The form buried under the covers didn't stir. 

"Sandburg!" boomed the voice from upstairs, this time causing the sleeper to stir and mumble unhappily. 

"Sandburg, get your ass up here!" 

"You wish," Blair mumbled under his breath, trying to find a way of untangling himself from the covers. 

"I heard that!" 

"I'm sure you did," the younger man muttered in the approximate direction of his pillow, that he was abandoning with great regret. 

He almost tripped over the large panther that was still curled up on the floor and absently noted that the feline nuisance had stolen one of his sock again. 

"Coming, coming," he said while slowly climbing the stairs, carefully trying not to trip in the darkness and break his neck. "What's wrong again, Jim?" he asked after bumping into the bed and blindly feeling for his friend, since he had not bothered to try to keep his eyes opened. 

"Sandburg, I want that wolf out of my bed, now!" Jim said in a dangerous tone that suggested he knew 200 different ways to kill a man with a spoon, not to mention what he could do with his little pinkie. 

Blair wasn't impressed. 

"It likes you, Jim." 

The wolf whined its agreement and cuddled closer to the big man, which caused him to sneeze violently. 

"But I don't like it," Jim managed to say, trying to get away from the too friendly animal. 

"I have to deal with your panther coughing furballs on my bed, lying on my newspapers, climbing into my lap to get attention, and now you are complaining just because my wolf wants to sleep with you? Is that what you are telling me?" Blair's voice was full of disbelief. 

Jim made a defeated sigh. "Why am I bothering anyway? I suppose I should consider myself lucky to only have to deal with nonexistent animals in my bed. It could be worse. Incacha could have decided to haunt the loft or something." 

Blair hesitated. "Um, Jim, I meant to tell you, about that ghost..." 

End 

Claudel M.  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"Jim? No, don't turn around. 

"Unbutton your slacks. Don't touch the zipper. 

"Good. Now keep your hands at your sides. Listen to what I'm doing.... 

"Now, your zipper, slowly. 

"Put this on it. 

"Yes. Touch it like that..." 

\--Gina 


End file.
